Take Me to You in the Dark
by Halawen
Summary: Since the hoe down Clare is not speaking to Drew and her hate for him grows every day, which is that pain she feels right? Drew is hoping she will start speaking to him eventually. When she ends up in the hospital will it bring them together again or drive them further apart? Drama and fluff one shot. A/U


**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Important to know before reading:**

***Takes place 6 weeks after Sparks Will Fly **

***Clare never set up the lie detector but she is avoiding Drew at all possible costs**

***Adam is not dead he's in a coma**

***Zoe never got raped so Luke is not in jail**

***Clare did breakup with Eli and had sex with Drew**

**If the Clew/EClare debacle on the show is driving you nuts then this should help a little. **

**Take Me to You in the Dark**

**(CLARE)**

"Still despising the boy that broke your heart?" Jack questions sitting at her desk next to mine while I glare daggers into the back of Drew's head.

"I can't help it I was in love with him, I still am. Maybe if I'd given in at that first kiss and not gotten back together with Eli he wouldn't think he was a rebound and we'd be together. I wasted a whole semester, finally listened to my heart, slept with him and he ditched me," I seethe without bothering to keep my voice down earing me a glare from Drew and Dallas.

"Why do you think I go for the fairer sex? Honestly I don't see what's so appealing about boys," Jack says shooting them a look because they're still looking at me. "Staring is rude you know," she snaps at them and they look away.

"Thanks," I smile at her.

"You should come with me after school, I have a great way to get that frustration out," Jack offers.

"It's not triathlon training is it? I can barely handle yoga," I comment.

"No I have many interests, come with me, unless you have student council," she says.

"Technically yes but I've been catching up the next morning and leaving notes so I don't have to be around Drew," I reply.

"Good then come with me," Jack insists and I nod.

When class ends I walk out with Jack and part from her to go to my next class. Other than doing all I can to be as far away from Drew as possible the day is fine. I didn't think of him much over winter break because I was so busy and he wasn't around. However we've been back at school for a month and I can't even look at him. Drew did more than break my heart, he crushed it. He decided without even speaking to me he was a rebound, I wish he could've heard what I told Eli or he had talked to me. We're not on speaking terms; we cannot even look at each other. The only other thing to set this day apart is the stomach pains I've been having which I assume is my bubbling hatred for Drew.

When the bell rings at the end of the day I meet Jack on the steps, she's with Imogen who tells us to have fun. We wave to Imogen and I go in Jack's car, she drives us up to the woods and there are other girls here. They're throwing axes at targets, well some are, others are sitting back drinking pop and talking.

"You want me to learn axe throwing isn't that dangerous?" I question.

"We take safety precautions, there are rules and I'll teach you. Like I said it's a great way to get out the aggression, just picture the target as Drew's head," Jack advises and I grin this suddenly became more appealing.

Jack teaches me how to hold the axe and how to throw with a fake axe first and then I try the real thing. Picturing Drew's head on the target helps, I hit the target but as soon as I let go of the axe I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I hiss and hold my side, Jack was cheering for my hit but she looks over at me now.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I pulled a muscle," I tell her.

"Well you made a great hit, let's get a pop and sit down. We have an emergency kit if you want an ice pack," she offers taking my arm and directing me to some benches at the back of the clearing.

"No I think it will be okay in a minute," I reply sitting down.

She hands me a pop and I take a small sip but I'm not thirsty and the pain in my abdomen is increasing. I lean back a little, starting to feel light headed.

"Clare you're bleeding," Jack exclaims and I look down to see blood soaking through my jeans. "Cass call 911," Jack says to someone as I lean forward to keep from passing out.

Jack and another girl help me to stand and walk me out of the clearing. The pain is overwhelming and I feel weak, which could also be the bleeding. I hear sirens in the distance, only vaguely aware that they are for me before I give in to the dark.

I awake to the sirens being much louder and bright lights, a man hovers over me. Handsome with curly blonde hair and angelic smile, I smile back because he's smiling and I don't know what's going on.

"Clare your friend said you were having abdominal pain right after throwing the axe is that accurate?" Asks the handsome EMT and I realize I have a nasal breathing tube in and an IV.

"Yes but I've been having it all day," I reply looking at the IV bags.

"You're bleeding severely and we're giving you blood and fluids. Can you show me where the pain is?"

"Yeah right here," I tell him wincing as I become suddenly aware of the pain again.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No he wore a condom," I respond barely able to speak the pain is so great.

The ambulance stops and the doors open, I'm rushed out and into the hospital. Hot EMT is talking quickly to a doctor and I can't really make out the words. The doctor starts saying stuff but I'm fairly out of it, I don't know what he's saying but when the hot EMT tries to leave I grab his arm.

"It's okay Clare you're in good hands," he says taking my hand from his arm. He squeezes it and I nod before I get wheeled back to the room.

"Clare we're going to do a sonogram, when did you last have intercourse?" He asks while a machine is turned on and I feel something pressed to my stomach.

"Six weeks ago," I answer.

"Doctor look at this," a nurse says with urgency in her voice and the doctor looks at the screen.

"Ectopic she ruptured her fallopian get her to an ER now and someone call her parents," the doctor orders in a loud and critically serious tone.

"Don't tell anyone, tell them I have appendicitis please I don't want them to know I was pregnant," I insist in as firm a voice as I can muster right now.

"Just relax Clare, we have to operate or you'll bleed to death," the doctor tells me as the nurse and some other people get ready to move my gurney.

I get run down a hallway and have to close my eyes so I don't see all the lights. I feel myself getting wheeled to an elevator and it goes up a floor, then I'm run down another hallway and into a room. People are yelling, a mask is placed over my nose and mouth and I'm told to count backwards from ten but I lose consciousness before I even get to nine.

**(DREW)**

"Okay meeting adjourned, you guys will catch Clare up tomorrow and get her feedback?" I say to Connor, Alli and Jenna since Clare is still speaking to them.

"Yep," Alli nods and the three of them leave the student council office.

"Why don't you just kick her off? This is no way to run student council," Dallas comments as we're cleaning up.

"I can't do that, she's angry right now she'll get over it. If I try to kick her off student council Clare will hate me forever. So will Connor, Jenna and Alli which will pretty much end any chance of you and Alli getting together," I point out.

"Yeah well I don't know what you ever saw in Clare, she's not even a good kisser," Dallas remarks and I stop cleaning to glare at him.

"When did you kiss Clare?" I demand.

"Last year when you were with Bianca and she was with Eli," Dallas shrugs.

"Geez and I thought I was bad. Let's just go home," I reply grabbing my bag and leaving the office.

I lock up the office and we start walking out of the building, we're not the last ones here as I notice Imogen in the media lab ahead working on something. It's after dark and I figure we should at least offer to walk her out, even if she refuses which she probably will. I stop just outside the media lab and open my mouth but her cell phone rings.

"Hi Sweetie," she answers so I would assume it's Jack. "WHAT?! Is she okay? What happened?" Imogen questions in a panicked voice. "Yeah sure I'll meet you at the hospital, gosh I hope Clare's okay," Imogen says hanging up and my heart stops.

"Imogen what happened why is Clare in the hospital?" I inquire as my heart begins to pound with fear and Imogen whirls around at the sound of my voice. She looks scared but sort of guilty too and this only makes me panic more.

"Drew, uh she's…I don't know, she was with Jack this afternoon. Jack said she was bleeding and complaining of stomach pain. She was taken by ambulance to the hospital, Jack is there but they won't tell her anything, I'm on my way down there if you want to come," Imogen offers.

"Yeah, tell Mom I'll be home later," I say to Dallas and grabbing Imogen's arm run for the doors with her.

"Drew," Dallas calls after me but I ignore him.

We get in Imogen's car and we drive to the hospital, I run out as soon as Imogen parks. Jack is sitting in the waiting room and stands up when she sees me.

"Where is she? What happened?"

"All I know is they took her into surgery, I'm not family they won't tell me anything," Jack says as Imogen comes in.

"What about her parents have they been called?" I ask as Imogen comes over and hugs Jack.

"I think so, I don't know," Jack replies and I walk to the nurse's desk.

"Clare Edwards, she was brought in by ambulance where is she have her parents been called?" I demand.

"Who are you son?" A doctor asks.

"I'm her…friend," I reply. Friend might be stretching it at this point but saying I'm the guy that slept with her and now we're not talking probably won't get me any answers.

"She had a ruptured appendix, she's in surgery now you should go home," the doctor tells me but he paused before answering like he had to think about it or was going to say something else.

"Will she be okay?"

"She's in the best hands, go home and get some rest," he insists again.

I turn away from him and walk back to Fiona and Imogen, "Clare had a ruptured appendix, she's in surgery. He said we can come back during visiting hours."

"I didn't know you could bleed from a ruptured appendix, I saw her bleed, it was soaking her jeans," Jack comments.

"Yeah well that's what the doc said."

"You want a lift home?" Imogen offers.

"No I'm going to go see Adam; they'll let me and my parents in any time. Anyway I want to know that she's going to be okay," I reply.

"Okay well we'll see you tomorrow," Imogen says hugging me and then they turn to leave. "You think I should call Eli? I feel like he should know the love of his life has a ruptured appendix," Imogen comments as they walk out.

"_She might be the love of Eli's life but he is not the love of her life," _I think to myself as I walk to the elevator. I take it up to the fifth floor and walk to long term care. Adam is still here, we keep debating about bringing him home but Mom wants him here where he can be attended to if something goes wrong. My parents and I come every day and sometimes Dallas comes too. I sit at my brother's bedside and take his hand.

"Clare's in this hospital, her appendix ruptured and she's in surgery or was in surgery I'm not sure. They won't tell me much; they won't even let me see her. I know what you're thinking; you're thinking I deserve to be this worried. You're thinking this is punishment for listening to Dallas without talking to Clare, for hurting her before she could hurt me and if you were here right now you'd smack me upside the head. I don't know what to do, I pushed her away and all because I listened to Dallas and let my fear take over. Now she hates me. What if she dies? What if she dies hating me?"

After talking with my brother a couple of hours I call a cab and go home. I call off student council the next day so people can visit Clare. Since I have a spare before lunch this is when I go to visit her. I stop at the gift shop and get flowers then find out her room number. She already has flowers in her room, from her parents I'm guessing. She seems to be asleep so I sneak a look at the card because something tells me to. They're from Eli and I frown, I'm moving his flowers from her bedside to put mine down and Clare stirs. She sees me and grimaces.

"You're not the handsome EMT," she says in a groggy voice from sleep or drugs or both.

"What handsome EMT?" I question.

"The one that saved my life when he picked me up from the woods, he was here this morning I thought he'd come back but it's only you," she huffs turning her head away from me.

"Clare I…"

"Go away Drew," she snaps at me before I even start and I see that she's crying. I put my hand on her arm but she jerks it away as if my touch is physically painful. "Go away, leave me alone I don't want to see you," she insists again and crying almost hysterically now. Either she pressed the call button or someone heard us because the door opens and a nurse comes in.

"Are you in pain Clare?" The nurse inquires.

"No make him leave, I don't want any visitors, no one at all not even my parents," Clare asserts but she's still crying and sounding hysterical.

"I have to ask you to leave Sir," the nurse tells me.

I look at Clare one more time and leave with my head hung low. I go up to Adam's room for a moment but I don't know what to say to him so I drive back to school.

"Hey tell my parents I'm here late tonight," I request of Dallas when I get back to school.

"Why you going to stay in Clare's room?" Dallas inquires.

"No she doesn't want to see me; she doesn't want to see anyone. I need to get away for a while, I'm taking the car you'll have to find your own way home," I inform him and then leave again.

I get in my car and drive, just drive. For a while I don't know where I'm going but when I realize I'm headed for Ottawa I know where to go. Guess my subconscious knew before I did. I drive to Carleton University, find the right dorm and the right room, I'd knock on the door but it's open and Owen is at a desk studying.

"How do you stop a girl from hating you?" I inquire coming in and sitting on the bed I assume is Owen's since it has his bedding from home on it.

Owen turns to look at me with a lot of shock and confusion on his face, "Hey Drew. Not that I'm not happy to see you but shouldn't you be in school?"

"Probably yes and if Mom finds out I'm here she'll kill me. When I first got to DeGrassi Anya couldn't stand you and by the time she graduated you two were in love. How did it happen?"

"So Clare still hates you I take it," Owen states more than asks.

"More than ever, she's in the hospital and I went to see her but she just began crying and told me to get out. When the nurse came in Clare told her that she didn't want me there, she said she didn't want any visitors not even her parents. She hates me more than ever and I don't know what to do or how to fix it," I sigh flopping back on Owen's bed.

"I was extremely persistent with Anya and never gave into her rejection. I knew what I wanted and didn't stop. But when I got her she was upset and felt rejected herself then I had to blackmail her into a date where she took coke and was shaking her booty for another guy so maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to. Do you want to tell me why Clare is in the hospital?"

"Her appendix ruptured. I don't know what to do, I thought if I gave her enough space I could at least talk to her again but now she seems to hate me even more. I screwed up and I don't know how to fix it and I don't want to lose her, I can't lose her," I tell him sitting up again.

"Okay come on I'll buy you lunch and we can talk about getting your girl back," Owen says and I follow him out of the dorm.

**(CLARE)**

"Honey don't you think you should go to school today?" Mom asks opening my door.

"No leave me alone," I reply but she doesn't go away instead she comes farther in.

"It's been almost two weeks Honey, your friends miss you. You were in the hospital for nearly a week without letting anyone see you, when you came home I thought I'd give you the weekend and you'd be better but you're just getting more depressed. You haven't let anyone in, I know what you went through was h…"

"You don't know anything Mom leave me alone," I bark at her rolling on my side to turn away from her.

"Clare you need to go to school before you lose your year," Mom asserts.

"I don't care; at least everyone I know or was friends with will be gone. Or I'll take the GED and graduate; move on with my life and away from here."

"Clare you can't graduate early," Mom makes a weak argument.

"Yes I can, after the gifted program and all the extra credit and advanced classes I took I have more than enough credits to graduate, I just need an independent project. I've already taken all the math classes and did the reading list in grade eight. Now go to work and leave me to wallow in my depression. Any more talk about me going back to school and I'll go live with dad," I threaten.

Mom sighs heavily and finally leaves the room, a few minutes later I hear her leave for work. I roll over staring at the pattern on my pillow when I hear my window opening and roll over again I should be worried about a break in but I'm not. Truthfully since waking up from surgery I haven't cared much about anything. When Drew crawls through the window I glare daggers at him and roll over again.

"Get out," I demand.

"You can't leave DeGrassi," Drew replies instead of leaving my room.

"What do you care?" I snap back angrily while pulling the covers over my head hoping to make him vanish.

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but you can't hide in your room and leave DeGrassi. I don't know why you started hating me more when you were in the hospital or why you're so depressed after getting your appendix out b…"

"I didn't have an appendectomy you moron," I hiss at him sitting up and taking the covers off my head. Drew shrinks a little from my venomous tone or the insult I'm not sure. "You don't honestly think I would refuse to see anyone or come back to school or feel this way after an appendectomy do you?"

"Then why…" Drew starts but I cut him off again.

"I was pregnant, it was ectopic and I lost it before I even knew I was pregnant. Six weeks it had to be yours because I hadn't had sex with Eli for a lot longer than that," I inform him and start to cry again.

"You were pregnant? We lost the baby? What's ectopic?" Drew mutters slowly as he tries to grasp what I just said.

"The egg didn't get fertilized in my uterus it was in my fallopian tube and it ruptured, I lost a lot of blood and they had to remove my fallopian tube," I explain as I cry. Drew walks over and sits on the bed putting his arm around me and I don't pull away.

"Are you going to be okay? Will you be able to have kids?" He questions in a quiet voice.

"They think so but there's a small chance that I'll have another ectopic pregnancy. I didn't want to be a teen mom, it was the last thing I wanted and then I found out I was pregnant. Finding out I could have had a baby and been a mom if the pregnancy had been viable I was devastated. Now there's this emptiness inside of me over losing a baby I didn't even know I had," I sob and Drew holds me tighter.

"I'm sorry Clare, I'm so sorry that you went through that and I wasn't there. I should've been there with you; I should have known something was wrong. Most importantly I never should have listened to Dallas. I will never take his advice again, I mean he likes Alli what does he know about girls," Drew comments and I giggle a little.

"You dated Alli for two months," I remind him.

"Yeah but we've already established I'm a moron," he replies.

"I didn't mean it, I was angry and sad. I am angry and sad, I lost a baby, I wanted the baby when I found out. The thought of creating a little being that's a part of us, I wanted it Drew," I tell him and begin to sob again.

"I'm sorry Clare I want that too, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and I'm sorry for not being there for you," Drew apologizes holding me tight and stroking my hair.

"All those days in the hospital all I did was think, I couldn't help it I just kept picturing the baby I could have had. All the things we would do together, all the things I would show them," I tell Drew wiping some tears from my face.

"You can show them to me, you have to admit I'm a lot like a kid still," Drew says and I giggle again.

"I wanted to be a mom, I didn't know it until I lost it but I want to be a mom."

"You will Clare, one day you will. After high school and Columbia when the time is right," he assures before letting go of me and getting on the floor on one knee.

"Drew what are you doing?" I question wiping the tears from my face so I can see straight.

"Clare Diana Edwards," Drew says taking my hand.

"Andrew don't you dare, don't you even think about it!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Drew questions laughing slightly for scaring me to death and I scowl at him.

"You jerk! Don't do that to me I thought you were proposing," I scold him shoving him lightly.

"I already made that mistake once, I may not be very bright but I do learn from my mistakes…eventually" he chuckles sitting next to me on the bed again. "You didn't answer the question," he reminds me.

"You hurt me Drew, you really hurt me. I was falling for you, I gave you everything, I told Eli you were the only reason I made it through last semester and chemo brain and then you decided you were a rebound and you just walked away."

"I know because I listened to Dallas and I'm sorry, so very sorry. He warned me I could be a rebound and I didn't want to be your Zoe but I should have talked to you. I never should have listened to Dallas; I swear I never will again. By the way when did he kiss you? I know you were with Eli," Drew remarks.

"It was last year, I was upset and tipsy and it's a long story," I reply.

"Well," Drew comments turning so that he's lying on my bed propped on the headboard, "I ditched so I got all day."

He pulls at me until I give in and lean against him. I spend the next half hour telling him about my internship and Asher, the assault and the confession to Dallas while I drank my first beer and then Dallas kissing me when I kicked off my shoes. Drew tensed up and growled when I told him about the assault and again when I told him about my kiss with Dallas. When I tell him about Jennifer and I going to the cops he says he knows her because she did a story on the Hollingsworth family. I tell him nothing ever came of the charges because there was no evidence and Drew says I should talk to his dad.

"It's okay I've already moved on, I should pressed charges right away but I just wanted to forget," I comment.

"So you still haven't answered my question," Drew reminds me.

"You can't ever hurt me like that again and you can't cheat on me," I tell him.

"I swear that I won't, I was an idiot Clare and I've regretted it every day since," Drew assures me.

"I hate how much I love you," I respond.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes Drew I will be your girlfriend," I answer and he grins tipping my chin up for a soft and joyful kiss.

"Come on let's go to the hospital and see Adam, I've been complaining to him for six weeks how I messed up with you. He'll be happy to know I finally made things right," Drew comments and snatches my lips for another kiss. "Maybe he'll be so happy he wakes up," Drew grins as I get up to get some clothes.

"I'd love it if he woke up too but waking up because we tell him we've made up and we're dating would be a miracle," I comment grabbing some clothes from the dresser.

"Hey I got you to forgive me miracles can happen," Drew remarks with a grin and I smile.

"You need to leave my room so I can get dressed," I tell him.

"Why I've already seen you naked," he quips back.

"Out," I assert pointing to my bedroom door.

"I'll wait downstairs, hurry down I can't wait to tell Adam," Drew grins ensnaring my lips for another kiss before he leaves my room.

I shake my head and lock my door when he's gone so I can get dressed. In my darkest time and my lowest hour the boy I hated and loved the most gave me light again.


End file.
